Facebook: El Chat
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Plan de Sakura para su perfecto cuento de hadas: llegar a Sasuke como amiga virtual y enamorarlo. Luego él le pedirá que salgan juntos, ella obviamente aceptará y todas las brujas de la escuela hervirán de envidia al verla pasear de la mano con él. Fin.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto; él me prestó a sus niños para que jugara un rato con ellos. Facebook y demás compañías que se mencionan pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o CEOs.**

**Línea Temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Oneshot 2 de la colección "Facebook".**

* * *

"_Le dije 'hola' y se desconectó. Creo que le dio un infarto de la emoción"._

* * *

**FACEBOOK: EL CHAT**

_Capítulo Único_

Sakura estaba henchida de felicidad y con una sonrisa boba marcada en su cara, como una muñeca Barbie. ¡Sasuke había aceptado su solicitud de amistad! Su vida no estaba tan arruinada. Pero la felicidad le duró muy poco al comprobar el contador de amigos que su amor (según ella) secreto poseía: dos mil ochocientos diecisiete.

Como primer pensamiento al observar aquello, Sakura pensó que Sasuke era un hijo de puta mata ilusiones que acepaba a todo ser viviente que le enviara una _friend request_. Luego golpeó su cabeza contra el teclado por ello y pidió perdón vehementemente a la foto de perfil de Sasuke por siquiera haber pensado eso. Pues, por supuesto que Sasuke no era un hijo de puta, la que pasaba era que el chico era tan, pero tan, popular que tenía tantos amigos en Facebook debido a eso, sino que hasta debiera tener más. Aunque esa explicación no cubría por qué la había aceptado a ella. Bien, qué más daba, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Pensando que era mejor poner en marcha su "brillante" y recién pensado plan, Sakura hizo clic en la ventana del chat y se conectó. Se acercaría a Sasuke como su amiga virtual y lo enamoraría de esa forma (conocía suficientes casos verídicos de ello como para pensar que era factible), luego él le pediría en persona que salieran juntos, ella aceptaría y todas las brujas de la escuela hervirían de la envidia y los celos al verla pasear de la mano con Sasuke. Sí, su perfecto cuento de hadas era ése. Lamentablemente, Sasuke no estaba conectado, una variable que no había contemplado la pelirrosa. Sus ánimos se desinflaron y esperó dos horas a que Uchiha se conectara.

No sucedió.

Mas ella no se dio por vencida, durante el resto del día, estuvo prendiendo su ordenador una y otra vez, esperando que el susodicho apareciera.

Nuevamente no sucedió y Sakura se fue a dormir con la autoestima dos puntos más abajo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fin de semana, sus padres salían de viaje y ella se quedaba en casa. Era el momento perfecto para poner, ahora sí, en marcha su plan maestro: enamorar a Sasuke. Tan pronto como se levantó, encendió su computadora y con los ojos bien abiertos y sin parpadear, entró a Facebook. Abrió el chat y ¡sorpresa! Sasuke estaba conectado. Casi le da un mini infarto de la emoción, pero contuvo sus ganas y dio clic en su nombre, apareciéndole en seguida la ventana de conversación. Colocó el cursor en el lugar correspondiente, y sus dedos sobrevolaron el teclado antes de quedarse en blanco.

¿Ahora qué le decía?

Llevando a cabo su nueva manía (despeinarse y gritar como poseída), Sakura se devanó los sesos intentando conseguir un tema de conversación: ¿futbol? Sí, sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba el soccer, que amaba a _Messi_ y que el _Barcelona_ era su vida… pero ella no conocía absolutamente nada acerca del deporte, así que quedó descartado.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Debía pensar en otra cosa rápido. ¿Comida? A todo el mundo le gustaba la comida, pero no, era muy tonto. ¿Televisión? No. ¿Videojuegos? Sucedía lo mismo que con el soccer. ¿Música? Sus gustos diferían bastante. ¿La escuela? ¡Aburrido!

Decidiendo ir a por todas sin tener nada, Sakura tecleó un simple hola en el cuadro de texto, sin embargo, antes de siquiera presionar _enter_, la ventana ya decía _"Sasuke aparece sin conexión, pero aún así puedes enviarle un mensaje"._

Resultado final: Sasuke 2 – Sakura 0

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasaron cuatro días antes de que Sasuke volviera a conectarse; Sakura probó suerte en todos ellos, cayendo en depresión en cada una de las ocasiones que fallaba. Pero esta vez la suerte le sonreía: Sasuke acababa de conectarse y ella recién había encendido su PC. Era el destino, se aseguró a sí misma.

"¡Hola!" escribió, imprimiendo todo su buen humor en esa oración.

"Hola" le contestaron casi inmediatamente. Sakura ya escuchaba el repiqueteo de las campanas de la boda para ese entonces.

"¿Cómo estás?" hizo la pregunta de rigor, haciéndose la desentendida de que se moría por él y de que quería hablar de su próximo futuro juntos.

"Bien, ¿y tú?"

"También estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Aunque algo aburrida. ¿Tú qué haces para divertirte?" preguntó. ¡Cómo si no lo supiera!

"Juego futbol" la respuesta demoró en llegar y Sakura se dio cuenta de que entró en un callejón sin salida; apurada, lanzó otra pregunta de rigor:

"¿Y qué haces ahora?"

Uno, dos, tres minutos después obtuvo contestación.

"Hago tarea".

"Oh. ¿Estás muy ocupado?"

"Algo".

"¿Quieres que te deje para que termines?" ofreció, luego se odió a sí misma por ello. ¡Estaba dejando ir su oportunidad con Sasuke! Pero no quería que él pensara que ella era una fastidiosa. Además, podría decirle que no quería que dejara de enviarle mensajes, así ella sabría que el interesaba. ¡Oh, sí! Era una gran estrategia, ahora que lo razonaba. Seis minutos después llegó "si quieres" a la ventana de conversación.

Maldito, maldito Sasuke y sus respuestas ambiguas. Que se fuera al…

"Ok. Te dejo. Hablamos después".

Y jamás obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí yo con mi primera publicación después de cambiarme el nombre. Ya saben, espero que les haya gustado. Me parece que la próxima publicación será un pseudo-NaruHina con el tema "Foto de Perfil", por si les interesa. Ya luego vendré a fastidiarle la vida a Sakura y Sasuke con el tema de los "Me Gusta".**

**¿Sabían que por cada review que dejan su karma bueno aumenta? ¡Ya saben, presionen el botón azul! xD**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de la **_Señorita Papas Fritas_**...**


End file.
